Pulcinella
by xxSnowixx
Summary: Giuseppe Montolos Rachefeldzug - ONESHOT


Er hatte einen Auftrag in Atlantic City, New Jersey, zu erledigen. Giuseppe Montolo warf einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Handy, wo er die Zielkoordinaten gespeichert hatte.

Der Auftraggeber hatte ein persönliches Treffen verlangt. Normalerweise wickelten Giuseppe und seine Kollegen ihre gesamten Aufträge direkt und diskret über das Darknet ab, da nur so für beide Seiten größtmögliche Anonymität zu garantieren war. Manchmal jedoch kam es vor, dass Kunden um ein persönliches Treffen baten, um gesondert Details zu den Aufträgen zu besprechen.

Die Anreise nach Atlantic City hatte sich Giuseppe mit einer Anzahlung von 10.000 Dollar vergüten lassen. Nach dem Treffen, so die Vereinbarung, wollte der Auftraggeber die zweite Rate von 10.000 Dollar überweisen. 20.000 waren bei ihm grundsätzlich die Anzahlung für einen Auftrag. Wenn die Sache erledigt war, bekam er nochmal dieselbe Summe.

Der Treffpunkt war ein altes, verlassenes Lagerhaus am Rande der Stadt. Giuseppe sah auf sein Handy. 23:07 Uhr. Der Auftraggeber verspätete sich bereits sieben Minuten. Giuseppe hasste Unpünktlichkeit.

Mit seiner schwarzen Kleidung verschmolz er perfekt mit der Dunkelheit. Er hielt sich im Schatten und behielt den Eingang der Lagerhalle im Auge. Nichts regte sich. Er hörte irgendwo Sirenen und Hundebellen in der Ferne.

Um 23:11 Uhr legte sich Giuseppes Hand instinktiv um den Griff seiner Beretta 92FS. Er lauschte auf ein Geräusch, das von draußen kam. Das Tor zur Lagerhalle wurde aufgeschoben und schnell wieder geschlossen. Für einen kurzen Moment fiel Licht von der nahegelegenen Straße in die Halle und die Stille der Nacht wurde durch das ruckartige Aufschieben der Tür durchschnitten.

Ein dunkel gekleideter Mann betrat die Lagerhalle. Giuseppe beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen von seinem Versteck aus. Der Mann sah sich unsicher um, als suchte er irgendetwas.

„Hallo?", fragte er vorsichtig. Er hatte irgendeinen Akzent. Ein kleines Licht wurde angeschaltet.

Giuseppe verharrte weiterhin regungslos in seinem Versteck und wartete.

„ _Auf halbem Wege unsers Erdenlebens/Musst ich in Waldesnacht verirrt mich schauen, /Weil ich den Pfad verlor des rechten Strebens."_

Das war der vereinbarte Code, der als Erkennungszeichen diente. Langsam trat Giuseppe aus seinem Versteck. Keine Sekunde nahm er die Hand von seiner Waffe. Sein Job hatte ihn ein gesundes Misstrauen gelehrt. Sein Auftraggeber hatte eine Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen. Das schwache Licht der brennenden Glühbirne warf tiefe Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Giuseppe blieb keine Zeit, sein Gegenüber genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, da eröffnete der Mann auch schon das Feuer auf ihn. Der erste Schuss verfehlte Giuseppe nur knapp und schlug hinter ihm in einer Holzkiste ein.

Giuseppe reagierte sofort, schoss einmal zurück und ging in Deckung. Er hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Der Auftrag war fingiert gewesen und er war geradewegs in eine Falle gelaufen. Der vermeintliche Auftraggeber hatte ihn gelinkt. Aber darum musste er sich später Gedanken machen.

Wer auch immer der andere Kerl war, er ging nicht sonderlich professionell vor. Er schoss wahllos, wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, seine mangelhaften Fertigkeiten mit der Waffe durch eine möglichst große Zahl an Kugeln zu kompensieren.

Giuseppe überlegte hin und her, was er tun sollte. Er musste seinen Angreifer ausschalten. Das Feuer erstarb und Giuseppe hörte, wie der Mann seine Pistole nachlud. Giuseppe nutzte die Chance, verließ die sichere Deckung seines Verstecks und schoss. Wegen des schwachen Lichts der Glühbirne war es nicht einfach, richtig Ziel zu nehmen. Der unbekannte Mann erwiderte das Feuer und suchte selbst hinter ein paar Kisten Schutz. Bevor er sich hinter eine Holzkiste retten konnte, stöhnte er vor Schmerz auf. Giuseppe hatte getroffen, allerdings hatte die letzte Kugel seines Angreifers die Glühbirne zerschossen und sie wurden in Dunkelheit getaucht.

Giuseppe wusste nicht, ob der unbekannte Angreifer tot war. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit näherte er sich leise. Er hatte kaum die Kisten erreicht, als der Mann plötzlich aufsprang und schoss. Diesmal verfehlte er sein Ziel nicht. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Giuseppes Kiefer und er schmeckte augenblicklich Blut in seinem Mund.

Der Schmerz paralysierte ihn einen Moment und er taumelte zurück. Geistesgegenwärtig feuerte er noch zurück, bevor er auf die Knie sank. Sein Angreifer ging zu Boden und blieb röchelnd liegen. Der gewaltige Schmerz in seinem Kiefer lähmte Giuseppe und er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen.

Der Mann, der ihn in die Falle gelockt hatte, lag zuckend und blutspuckend am Boden. Als Giuseppe sich halbwegs gefasst hatte und sich wieder aufrichten konnte, waren die kläglichen Laute des unbekannten Angreifers, die er in seinem Todeskampf von sich gegeben hatte, längst verstummt. Giuseppe stieß mit dem Fuß die Waffe beiseite. Blut hatte sich auf dem staubigen Boden ausgebreitet. Trotz der Dunkelheit hatte Giuseppe es geschafft, seine verbliebenen Kugeln in den Oberkörper des Mannes zu versenken, wobei wenigstens eine ihn genau ins Herz getroffen hatte.

Im Licht seines Handys besah sich Giuseppe das Gesicht des Mannes, nur um dann festzustellen, dass er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein Amateur. Aber ein vermaledeiter Amateur, der ihm ins Gesicht geschossen und getroffen hatte.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Giuseppe noch die Taschen und das Handy des Toten überprüft, doch der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht war so stark, dass er Mühe hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Die Wunde blutete unablässig und ihm wurde schwindelig. Erst einmal musste er in ein Krankenhaus, um alles weitere würde er sich später Gedanken machen.

* * *

Giuseppe war glücklicherweise noch nie bei einem Auftrag verletzt worden und hatte die Notwendigkeit einer Krankenhausbehandlung immer vermeiden können. Aber es gab für alles ein erstes Mal. Auch für einen Profi wie ihn.

Während man in der Notaufnahme des Atlantic City Hospitals seine Wunde versorgte, überlegte er bereits fieberhaft, wer für seine Misere verantwortlich sein konnte. Irgendjemand hatte ihm eine Falle gestellt und einen Killer auf ihn angesetzt, um ihn aus dem Weg zu räumen. Offenbar wusste jemand seine Arbeit nicht zu schätzen. Wer auch immer es gewesen war, würde seine fatale Entscheidung bald bitter bereuen, das schwor er.

Es barg ein gewisses Risiko, sich in ein Krankenhaus zu begeben. Kameras zeichneten auf, wer kam und ging, Krankenakten wurden angelegt und das Personal stellte unbequeme Fragen. Giuseppe war leider kein Unbekannter. Die italienische Polizei kannte sein Gesicht und hatte seine Fingerabdrücke. Seine Verletzung war jedoch so stark, dass eine ärztliche Behandlung unumgänglich war und er sie als lästiges Übel in Kauf nehmen musste. Er hatte zu viel Blut verloren und die Schmerzen waren derart unerträglich, dass er kaum aufrecht stehen konnte, und eine Wundinfektion durfte er nicht riskieren. Sobald seine Wunde versorgt war, musste er allerdings so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Wachsam überblickte er die Notaufnahme nach möglichen Gefahren.

Er konnte seinen Mund nicht mehr öffnen und seine rechte Gesichtshälfte war von den Schmerzen und der Schwellung wie gelähmt. Als hätte man seinen Kieferknochen in einem Schraubstock eingeklemmt und zusammengepresst.

Er saß völlig ruhig da, als die Notfallärztin ihn behandelte und ließ sich nach außen hin nicht anmerken, wie unangenehm die Schmerzen waren oder wie es in ihm tobte. Als die Ärztin die Kugel entfernte, zuckte er kurz zusammen. Er beherrschte einige nützliche Mentaltechniken, mit denen er die Schmerzen wenigstens vorübergehend etwas erträglicher machen konnte, damit er das medizinische Prozedere über sich ergehen lassen konnte, doch inzwischen sah er sehnsüchtig der Wirkung des Schmerzmittels entgegen. Wie ihm die Ärztin versicherte, hatte er sogar noch ziemliches Glück gehabt. Die Kugel hatte ihn vom Mund ausgehend an der rechten Wange getroffen und war in seinem rechten Kieferknochen steckengeblieben. Sogar ein Teil seiner Lippen war zerfetzt worden. Wäre sie in einem anderen Winkel in seinen Kopf eingetreten, hätte er wahrscheinlich das Zeitliche gesegnet. Wenigstens musste das Geschoss nicht operativ entfernt werden, denn das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Der verdammte Bastard, der auf ihn geschossen hatte, hatte bereits für seine Tat bezahlt, sodass sich Giuseppe darum nicht auch noch kümmern musste.

Bei jedem einzelnen der insgesamt 13 Stiche, die die Ärztin brauchte, um die Wunde zu nähen, ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, nur um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Giuseppe hatte noch nie so eine Erleichterung verspürt, als in dem Moment, da das Schmerzmittel, das ihm die Ärztin gegeben hatte, endlich seine Wirkung zeigte. Er bekam noch einen Verbandsschutz aufgeklebt, damit kein Schmutz in die Wunde kam, und eine Antibiotikaspritze, dann war er soweit fertig.

„Sir, sollen wir jemanden für Sie benachrichtigen?", fragte die Ärztin.

Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft in der Notaufnahme wanderten Giuseppes Augen zu der Ärztin, die ihn behandelt hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie Asiatin und noch sehr jung war. Sie sah erschöpft aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie eine doppelte Schicht hinter sich. Während der Nachtschicht behandelte sie mit Sicherheit etliche Schussverletzungen, überlegte er.

Auch Giuseppe war müde. Mittlerweile hielt er sich seit 22 Stunden auf den Beinen. Er brauchte dringend Schlaf, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Die Medikamente taten ihr Übriges.

Er wollte schon auf die Frage antworten, als er merkte, dass er ja gar nicht sprechen konnte. Schon der Versuch, seinen Mund einen Spaltbreit zu öffnen, war mehr als unangenehm. Die Naht verschloss seine Lippen auf der rechten Seite. Er schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf.

„Sie werden eine ganze Weile nicht sprechen und normal essen können", erklärte ihm die Ärztin. „Sie werden eine Magensonde brauchen. Das ist kein komplizierter Eingriff. Und Sie müssen sich schonen. Bettruhe ist angesagt. Wenn Sie sich zu sehr anstrengen, könnte die Wunde wieder aufreißen. Ich möchte Sie gern ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung hier behalten."

Die Ärztin notierte etwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett.

Er konnte nicht hier bleiben. Und erst recht nicht konnte er auf den Eingriff für die Magensonde warten. Er musste sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

„Sir, ich muss Ihnen noch ein paar Fragen stellen. Sind Sie krankenversichert?"

Giuseppe verneinte.

„Ich weiß, Sie können nicht sprechen. Füllen Sie deshalb das Formular aus." Sie gab ihm ein Formular, auf der er seine persönlichen Daten angeben musste, und einen Kugelschreiber.

„Sie wurden angeschossen. Hat man Sie überfallen? Sind Sie Opfer eines Verbrechens geworden?"

Was sollte er darauf antworten? Beinahe hätte er grinsen müssen, wenn nicht sein ganzer Mund steif gewesen wäre.

„Ich muss die Polizei informieren."

Er verneinte mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss solche Vorfälle melden. Füllen Sie bitte das Formular aus und ruhen Sie sich aus. Ich sehe später nochmal nach Ihnen. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, sagen Sie Bescheid."

Sie ging, um sich um den nächsten Patienten zu kümmern.

Panik überfiel Giuseppe. Er musste schnell handeln. Er packte seine blutverschmierte Jacke – mehr hatte er nicht bei sich – und verließ zügig die Notaufnahme. Ärzte und Schwestern waren mit einer Gruppe betrunkener Jugendlicher und ein paar randalierenden Drogenjunkies beschäftigt, sodass Giuseppe die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und unbemerkt verschwinden konnte.

* * *

Um mit seiner Verletzung nicht aufzufallen und keine unnötigen Spuren zu sich zu hinterlassen, falls die Ärztin doch die Cops benachrichtigt hatte, verbrachte Giuseppe die ersten Nächte nach dem ungeplanten Zwischenfall in leerstehenden Häusern und baufälligen Lagerhallen. Wie zu erwarten, konnte er nicht essen. Er führte sich notdürftig ein paar Kalorien zu, indem er Fruchtsäfte und Milch in kleinen Schlucken mit einem Strohhalm trank, was aber keine Dauerlösung war. Schmerztabletten konnte er aus naheliegenden Gründen nicht zu sich nehmen und Injektionen hatte er nicht, sodass er tagelang mit höllischen Schmerzen durch die Gegend laufen musste und nachts nicht schlafen konnte, was seine Wut auf die Leute, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatten, nur noch steigerte.

Er verstand jetzt, warum die Ärztin gesagt hatte, dass er eine Magensonde brauchte. Auf herkömmlichem Weg konnte er definitiv im Moment keine Nahrung aufnehmen. Weil er nicht telefonieren konnte, verschickte er notgedrungen Textnachrichten. Der Chemiker aus seinem Netzwerk besorgte ihm Schmerzmittel, Antibiotika für den Notfall und die Ersatznahrung, die er brauchen würde, und stellte Kontakt zu einem Arzt her, der den Eingriff an Giuseppe vornahm.

Unfreiwillig musste er eine Pause von knapp zwei Wochen einlegen, bis er wieder einsatzbereit war. Während dieser Zeit schmiedete er seinen Racheplan. Eine Menge Leute würde sich bald wünschen, es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzt zu haben. Der erste war nach drei Wochen am 25. September 2015 Ted Osborn aus Albany, New York. Nur zwei Tage später leistete er William Foster in Seattle einen Besuch ab.

* * *

Phil war noch bei der Arbeit. Er hatte angerufen und gesagt, dass es spät werden würde, weil er und sein Team noch im Einsatz waren. Deshalb blieb Betty Wilson den Abend über allein. Sie kochte, aß allein in der Küche und ließ einen Teller für ihren Mann stehen. Gegen halb elf schaltete sie den Fernseher aus und ging nach oben Schlafzimmer. Nachdem sie sich im Bad fertig gemacht hatte, wollte sie sich noch die Haare bürsten und dann schlafen gehen. Gedankenverloren nahm sie die Bürste von ihrem Frisiertisch. Als sie aufsah und in den Spiegel blickte, fuhr ihr der Schreck in die Glieder. Sie konnte nicht mal schreien, weil ihr der maskierte Mann, der wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr erschienen war, sofort eine Hand auf den Mund drückte. Die Bürste, die ihr aus der Hand geglitten war, hatte er aufgefangen und zurück auf den Frisiertisch gelegt, bevor sie mit einem lauten Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.

Betty wollte schreien, sich wehren, irgendetwas tun, doch der Unbekannte hatte sie so fest an sich gedrückt, dass sie sich nicht rühren konnte. Sie war zwischen ihm und dem Frisiertisch eingeklemmt. Ihre Blickte kreuzten sich im Spiegel. Der Mann war vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet. Er trug Lederhandschuhe und hatte die Kapuze seiner Sweatshirt-Jacke über den Kopf gezogen. Seine untere Gesichtshälfte war von einer Stoffmaske bedeckt, sodass nur seine Augenpartie zu sehen war. Voller Angst sah Betty in seine grauen Augen, die sie unentwegt anstarrten. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, als er ihr den Lauf seiner Pistole in die Seite drückte. Sie war vor Angst wie gelähmt.

Der Mann tat nichts, sondern drückte sie nur an sich. Sie hörte seinen ruhigen Atem an ihrem rechten Ohr. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wollte der Mann sie ausrauben, vergewaltigen oder umbringen? War er ein entlassener Straftäter, der sich an ihrem Mann rächen wollte?

Unentwegt starrte Betty im Spiegel sein Gesicht an. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als er die Waffe wegsteckte und seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht nahm. Allmählich beruhigte sie sich und ihr Herzschlang verlangsamte sich wieder. Nichts im Verhalten des Mannes deutete darauf hin, dass er ihr etwas Böses wollte. Nur, was wollte er dann?

Seine Augen und sein Blick sagten ihr, dass sie in irgendeiner Beziehung zueinander stehen mussten, doch sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, in welcher und die Ungewissheit machte sie halb wahnsinnig. Beinahe hätte sie ihn angefleht, nur endlich etwas zu sagen, damit sie wusste, woran sie war.

Auf einmal hielt ihr der Mann einen kleinen, gelben Schreibblock hin. „Ich habe einen Job für deinen Mann erledigt", stand dort in sauberem Druckbuchstaben.

Als Betty die Worte gelesen hatte, dämmerte es ihr plötzlich. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie wusste genau, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Das Ereignis, von dem sie gehofft hatte, dass es nie passieren würde, war nun doch eingetreten. Ihre Probleme aus der Vergangenheit, die sie für längst überwunden gehalten hatte, hatten sie nun eingeholt.

* * *

Es war bedeutend angenehmer, die Nacht in einem anständigen Haus zu verbringen, als in dem staubigen Büro einer nicht mehr genutzten Lagerhalle. Dank der Schmerzmittel, die ihm der Chemiker verschafft hatte, und dem Bett, das man im Keller für ihn hergerichtet hatte, konnte Giuseppe nach etlichen Wochen endlich mal wieder eine Nacht erholsam schlafen. Und er schätzte den Komfort, den eine heiße Dusche gab, ungemein. Nachdem er in zwei Tagen quer durch die USA gereist war, brauchte auch er eine Pause.

Die Frau, Betty Wilson, fraß ihm sofort aus der Hand. Sie hatte panische Angst vor Giuseppe, das sah er jedes Mal, wenn sie sich im Haus über den Weg liefen. Sie erschrak dann immer und zuckte zusammen. Wenn sie allein war, dann weinte sie oft. Die Schluchzer konnte er sogar bis in sein Quartier im Keller hören. Wenn sie sich begegneten, dann stellte er sicher, dass sie auch weiterhin Angst vor ihm hatte. Wenn er oben im Haus war, folgte er ihr wie ein Geist, um ihr das Gefühl zu geben, ihm nicht entkommen zu können. Da er nicht sprechen konnte und sein Gesicht stets maskierte, war er von außen nicht einzuschätzen und unberechenbar und konnte tatsächlich allein nur durch seine physische Anwesenheit eine Drohkulisse aufbauen, um die Wilsons zu kontrollieren. Der Mann war wie zu erwarten weniger kooperativ, aber eine Waffe am Kopf seiner Frau war ein Argument, das noch jeden überzeugt hatte. Er zwang den Polizisten, Giuseppe seine Handynummer zu geben.

Giuseppe richtete sich vorerst im Keller des Hauses häuslich ein. Er reiste nie mit viel Ballast. Er hatte nur die Medikamente, die Spritzen mit der Ersatznahrung, ein paar Kleidungsstücke zum Wechseln und seine Ausrüstung, die er für seine Aufträge brauchte, dabei.

Seine Tätigkeit, bei der er viel reisen musste, erforderte, sich eine gewisse Genügsamkeit und Anspruchslosigkeit zuzulegen. Er hatte ein Bett und einen Tisch in seinem Kellerquartier und konnte oben das Bad benutzen. Mehr brauchte er im Moment nicht.

Seit kurzem stand er mit dem Snowman in Kontakt, der ihm nach und die Daten der jüngsten Auftraggeber zukommen ließ. So hatte er Osborn in New York, Forest in Seattle und die Wilsons in Baltimore gefunden. Die Liste, die er abarbeiten wollte, war allerdings länger. Er wollte die letzten Monate zurückgehen, um den Bastard zu finden, der einen Killer auf ihn angesetzt hatte. Betty nahm seine Lieferungen entgegen und brachte sie ihm in den Keller.

Als sie einmal ohne anzuklopfen nach unten kam, rechnete Giuseppe schon mit einem Eindringling. Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als er hinter ihr aus dem Schatten trat und ihr seine Waffe an den Kopf hielt. Als sie ihm seine Post gab, merkte er, dass er überreagiert hatte, aber in seinem Job war Wachsamkeit das Gebot der Stunde. Er tippte ihr auf die Schulter, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie gehen durfte, und sie ergriff auch sofort die Flucht. Zumindest hatte sie ihre Lektion gelernt und achtete fortan peinlich genau darauf, immer anzuklopfen und auf Giuseppes Antwort zu warten.

Seine Kommunikation mit den Wilsons beschränkte sich nur auf das Wesentliche. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, immer einen Block und einen Stift dabei zu haben, damit er schnell kurze Sätze schreiben konnte. So viel, wie in den letzten Tagen, hatte er wohl seit seiner Schulzeit nicht mehr geschrieben.

Um sicherzugehen, dass Phil Wilson ihm keinen Ärger machte, spannte Giuseppe Betty für seine Sache ein. Zu seinen nächsten Zielpersonen würde sie ihn begleiten. Spielte Phil Giuseppes Spiel nicht mit, dann war nicht nur die gute Betty tot, sondern der Snowman würde sofort alle relevanten Informationen bezüglich des Auftrags, den Giuseppe für Wilson erledigt hatte, an die Behörden weiterleiten und damit die Karriere des Polizisten beenden.

Die Magensonde trug Giuseppe zwar erst seit kurzer Zeit, doch er sehnte sich bereits nach dem Tag, an dem er wieder normal essen konnte. Die widerliche, weiße Pampe, die er sich täglich zuführte, hielt ihn zwar bei Kräften, doch er vermisste den Geschmack von Essen auf seiner Zunge. In seiner Brust wohnte die Seele eines Italieners, vor allem, was das Essen anbelangte. Deshalb hatte er gewisse kulinarische Ansprüche. Die italienische Küche war mit Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit und Jugend in Italien verbunden, wo er aufgewachsen war. Wasser zu trinken erwies sich ebenfalls als schwierig und ging nur mühevoll in kleinen Mengen mit einem Strohhalm. Dass im Haus seiner Gastgeber gekocht wurde und er die Gerüche ertragen musste, machte die Sache kaum besser. Etwas Gutes hatte die Situation allerdings. Was ihn am Leben hielt, taugte wenigstens dazu, anderen ein möglichst qualvolles Ableben zu bescheren.

Dass er für eine ganze Weile nicht sprechen konnte, frustrierte ihn. Immer, wenn er sein Handy zur Hand nahm, musste er sich daran erinnern, nur zu schreiben, nicht zu telefonieren. Er war noch nie ein sonderlich gesprächiger Mann gewesen und sein Job verlangte die Fähigkeit, sich absolut geräuschlos zu bewegen. Doch zum völligen Schweigen verdammt zu sein und nicht mal mehr ja und nein artikulieren zu können, war auch für ihn kein Vergnügen. Ihm war auch bewusst, dass sein Gesicht für immer entstellt sein würde. Wenn die Wunde verheilt war, würde ihm eine dicke, hässliche Narbe zurückbleiben.

Damit die Wilsons den Ernst ihrer Lage auch wirklich begriffen, hatte er ihnen gleich in der ersten Nacht seine Verletzung gezeigt und ihnen zu verstehen gegeben, dass er Vergeltung wollte. Betty war daraufhin am Küchentisch in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Obwohl Betty Wilson große Angst vor Giuseppe hatte, war sie immer bemüht, höflich und nett zu ihm zu sein. Sie bot ihm Schmerztabletten an, die man auflösen konnte, und entschuldigte sich sogar dafür, dass sie eine schlechte Gastgeberin war, weil sie Giuseppe nichts außer Wasser anbieten konnte. Als sie ihn einmal im Bad traf, wo er gerade seine Verletzung im Spiegel betrachtete und seinen Verband wechselte, sagte sie sogar, dass es ihr leidtat, was mit seinem Gesicht passiert war. Sie klang dabei so ehrlich und mitfühlend, dass er ihr sogar glaubte. Vermutlich versuchte sie mit Nettsein Mitleid bei ihm zu erregen, um sich und ihren Mann zu retten. Netter Versuch, Principessa, dachte er, doch Giuseppe Montolo konnte man damit nicht beeindrucken. Ihr Mann war fällig, egal welche Masche sie versuchte. Er rechnete schon damit, dass sie sich ihm anbieten würde, doch so weit zu gehen, traute sie sich dann doch nicht.

Auch wenn Giuseppe keine Frau hatte – sehr zum Leidwesen seines Vaters – so gab es doch jemanden in Italien, den er manchmal für ein paar romantische Stunden zwischen seinen Aufträgen besuchte. Was seine Bekanntschaft wohl sagen würde, wenn sie bei ihrem nächsten Treffen sein Gesicht sah?

Betty tat ohne Widerworte alles, was Giuseppe ihr sagte. Sie nahm es sogar stillschweigend hin, Giuseppe zu seinen Zielpersonen zu fahren, auch wenn sie dabei mehrere Stunden mit ihm allein im Auto verbringen musste. Ihr Mann war wütend und wollte mit Giuseppe darüber streiten, dass es zu weit ging, wenn Betty Giuseppes Chauffeurin spielen sollte, doch sie beschwichtigte Phil und sagte, dass alles gut werden würde. Für sie ja. Giuseppe hatte nicht vor, ihr etwas zu tun, wenn sie ein braves Mädchen war.

Die Autofahrten waren wie erwartet sehr still. Giuseppe saß stets hinten. Betty warf oft nervöse Blicke in den Rückspiegel. Wenn sich ihre Augen begegneten, dann sah sie sofort wieder nach vorne auf die Straße. Er merkte ihr an, dass sie reden wollte, um ihre Nervosität zu bekämpfen. Weil sie es nicht konnte, fühlte sie sich sichtlich unwohl.

Von Phil Wilson erfuhr Giuseppe, dass irgendeine Spezialeinheit des FBIs hinter ihm her war. Die Zeichen, die er an den Toten als Botschaft hinterlassen hatte, waren also nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Er war überrascht, dass jemand die Anspielung auf die Pulcinella verstanden hatte. Er musste fortan aufpassen und sein Vorhaben schnell über die Bühne bringen, damit er bald wieder in den Untergrund verschwinden konnte.

* * *

Neben Phil Wilson stand noch Al Eisenmund auf Giuseppes Liste, der praktischerweise in Baltimore lebte, genau wie die Wilsons. Betty musste ihn nur ans andere Ende der Stadt fahren. Giuseppe erinnerte sich an den Auftrag. Er hatte Eisenmunds Verlobte getötet. Warum auch immer jemand seine Verlobte umbringen lassen wollte. Sie war ein hübsches Ding gewesen, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, aber Giuseppe war nur der Dienstleister, der eine Nachfrage bediente. Er stellte nur die nötigsten Fragen. Was ihn dann interessierte, war das Geld. Um die Moral mussten sich seine Auftraggeber Gedanken machen.

Er fand Eisenmund spätabends in seiner Autowerkstatt. Es war ein Kinderspiel, ihn zu überwältigen. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem Giuseppe die Spritze ansetzen wollte, vibrierte sein Handy. Wer zum Henker störte ihn? Derjenige hatte hoffentlich einen triftigen Grund. Als er auf das Display sah und die SMS las, verstand er sofort, dass es tatsächlich einen triftigen Grund gab.

Phil Wilson hatte geschrieben. Das SWAT-Team war mit dem FBI auf dem Weg. Offenbar hatten sie herausgefunden, dass er Eisenmund töten wollte. Merda! Er steckte die Spritze wieder weg und sah sich händeringend nach einer Alternative um. Er hatte seine Pistole dabei, doch ein Kopfschuss war zu einfach. Dann kam ihm die rettende Idee. Er durchforstete die Schubladen und fand schließlich das Passende: Industriekleber. Er fesselte Eisenmund und klebte ein kleines Geschenk in Form einer Handgranate für das FBI in dessen Hände. Er verließ die Werkstatt gerade noch rechtzeitig durch den Hinterausgang, bevor das FBI auftauchte. Betty sammelte ihn etwas abseits bei einer dunklen Gasse wieder ein.

* * *

Weil er das Haus kurzzeitig verlassen hatte, um eine Nachricht von seinem Netzwerk wegen eines neuen Auftrages entgegenzunehmen, hatte Betty wohl schon gedacht, sie und ihr Mann wären erlöst. Da hatte sie sich leider zu früh gefreut, denn Giuseppe war noch nicht fertig mit den Wilsons. Eine kleine Sache gab es noch zu erledigen.

Betty war ihrem Mann schon überglücklich um den Hals gefallen, als Giuseppe ihre Freude zunichtemachen müsste. Mit vorgehaltener Pistole zwang er den Polizisten seine Waffe abzulegen. Sie ließen die Frau weinend allein im Haus zurück und fuhren im Auto weg.

* * *

Warum hatte Giuseppe es nicht geahnt? Das FBI hatte ihn tatsächlich ausfindig gemacht. Der Anruf war nicht von Betty gekommen, wie er anfangs angenommen hatte. Als er zurückrief, merkte er, dass nicht Betty am anderen Ende der Leitung war. Er hatte sie in den letzten Wochen sehr gut kennengelernt und hörte sofort heraus, dass nicht sie mit Phil sprach, sondern wahrscheinlich irgendeine FBI-Agentin. Er hatte den Braten aber zu spät gerochen. Erst als Phil Wilson versuchte, ihn zu erschießen, begriff er, dass nicht er Giuseppe angeheuert hatte, sondern seine Frau. Der Polizist wollte den Helden spielen und Giuseppe aufs Kreuz legen. Wenn das FBI ihm nicht zu Hilfe geeilt wäre, dann wäre sein Plan auch aufgegangen.

Giuseppe sah sich einer Übermacht gegenüber und musste fliehen. Blitzschnell sprang er aus dem Autor und rannte. Er schoss auf seinen Verfolger, aber verfehlte ihn. Sein Feuer wurde erwidert. Der Schuss erwischte ihn auf Höhe seiner rechten Achselhöhe und er ließ seine Beretta fallen. Er suchte Schutz hinter ein paar leeren Metallfässern und wartete, bis der FBI-Mann in Sichtweite war. Er konnte nicht fliehen, wenn ihm jemand so dicht auf den Fersen war. Eigentlich hatte er nicht geplant, weitere Leichen abgesehen von seiner Liste zu hinterlassen, doch nun war er gezwungen zu improvisieren. Er ging zum Angriff über und drückte seinen Verfolger gegen einen hohen Zaun, wobei er versuchte, ihm die Pistole abzunehmen.

Der schwarze FBI-Agent wehrte sich und wirbelte Giuseppe herum. So leicht wollte Giuseppe aber sicher nicht aufgeben. Giuseppe war gut trainiert und in Nahkampf ausgebildet, sodass er sich unter normalen Umständen jederzeit gegen einen FBI-Agenten behauptet hätte, doch durch seine momentanen Einschränkungen war er nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte. Ihm war ein fataler Fehler unterlaufen. Er hatte seinen Gegner unterschätzt und geriet schnell in die Defensive. Zwei gezielte Schläge, einer davon gegen seinen verletzten Kiefer, und er ging zu Boden. Der FBI-Agent schleuderte ihn in die gestapelten Fässer, die über ihm einstürzten. Der Schmerz durch den Schlag ging wie ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper und lähmte ihn. Die Nähte hatten nicht gehalten und der Stoff seiner Maske sog sich sofort mit Blut voll. Als er am Boden lag und in den Lauf einer Pistole sah, entschied er, dass er besser keinen Widerstand mehr leistete und aufgab, wenn er leben wollte. Zu groß waren die Schmerzen und er war so vernünftig, eine ausweglose Situation zu erkennen und zu wissen, wann er verloren hatte.

Ein Notarzt kümmerte sich um seine Verletzung, dann wurde er ins Krankenhaus gebracht, wo die Wunde neu genäht wurde. Er musste eine Weile im Krankenhaus bleiben, dann würde er in Untersuchungshaft kommen. Die Anklage lautete auf mehrfachen Mord und versuchten Mord. Er sah es gelassen. Irgendwann geschnappt zu werden, war leider das Berufsrisiko eines Auftragsmörders. Sobald er im Gefängnis war, würde er an einem Fluchtplan arbeiten. Doch alles zu seiner Zeit. Erst einmal stand die Genesung ganz oben auf seiner Prioritätenliste.

Der schwarze FBI-Agent, der ihn festgenommen hatte, hieß Derek Morgen, wie Giuseppe ein paar Tage nach seiner Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus erfuhr, als ihm besagter FBI-Agent einen Besuch abstattete.

Das Einzige, das Giuseppe ihm zu sagen hatte, war, dass das FBI seine Kollegen niemals fassen würde. Ihm das mit seiner eigenen Stimme ins Gesicht zu sagen, war es ihm sogar wert, ein Stück der Naht an seinen Lippen wieder aufzureißen und ein paar zusätzliche Schmerzen zu ertragen. Er warf dem FBI-Agenten noch ein letztes, höhnisches Grinsen zu, dann lehnte er sich entspannt zurück, genoss seinen Triumph und ließ die Krankenschwester ihre Arbeit machen. Darüber nachzugrübeln, was das „Dreckige Dutzend" war, überließ er dem FBI. Allerdings sollte Giuseppe nie mehr erfahren, ob das FBI die Botschaft auch verstanden hatte.


End file.
